


Care

by Interupptingmoose218



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Adorable, Baby, Baby Natsu, Comfort, Crying, Cuddles, Cute, Diapers, Fire, Fluff, Hugs, Infantilism, Magic, Motion Sickness, Natsu's a marshmallow, Natsu's upset, Non-Sexual Age Play, Pacifiers, Sad, Sweet, Tears, Wetting, Wizards, bottles, cry, cuddles with Gray, cuddles with Lucy, cute Natsu, dragon - Freeform, fairy tail - Freeform, sleeping, upset
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-11 22:07:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7072396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Interupptingmoose218/pseuds/Interupptingmoose218
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natsu is hit with a nasty spell with bad effects that was banned for a reason. It's incurable. Now because of this spell, Natsu is in the mindset of an infant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The train ride back to Fairy Tail was awful. Natsu was terrified and didn't understand why he felt so 'icky' he cried most of the way, when he wasn't asleep cuddled in Lucy's lap. Their blue haired friend Happy had tried to cheer him up by making faces and letting him play with his tail but it was no use. Although Natsu was fascinated with the cat's fluffy tail, his stomach ache was more important than curiosity. Lucy could tell that Gray was getting annoyed but the dark haired boy said nothing, he knew Natsu couldn't control his behavior anymore, not really. Lucy bounced a sobbing Natsu on her knee trying to soothe him and secretly very glad that it was redicilously late, therefore they were the only one in the car.

"I know Natsu, I know buddy, She said soothingly rubbing his back and kissing his hair trying to quiet him, crying would only make the poor teen feel worse. Natsu leaned back, his head resting on Lucy's chest, his legs hanging off her lap. Lucy ran her hand through his hair, cooing softly in his ear. After a few minutes of this Natsu was asleep in her arms. Gray sighed, Lucy lifted her head.

"I know Gray. But he can't help it, he feels awful and doesn't understand why. He's scared," Lucy explained, not removing her hand from Natsu's hair, the sleeping teen on her lap began to snore quietly, drooling slightly.

"Yeah, yeah I know," Gray shrugged her off, now it was Lucy's turn to sigh.

"Listen, we're almost there and when we get back to the guild we'll get him some supplies and I'll take him to my house, he can live there. Happy and I'll take care of him," Lucy explained.

"Aye!" Happy answered cheerfully, Natsu smiled in his sleep. Lucy cooed.

"Happy do that again," Lucy said, looking down at Natsu. Happy chorused a happy 'Aye!' one more time and Natsu smiled again. "Oh my god that is so cute!" Lucy promised, kissing the top of his head.

"It's not that Lucy," Gray interjected, not looking at her but instead was very fascinated with the window. "He was a pain in the ass yes, we fought, and argued and hated each other but he was still my friend," Gray said softly, Lucy suddenly found herself feeling bad for Gray.

"He's still Natsu, just.... younger," Lucy said, trying on a reassuring smile, Gray didn't return it.

"I guess," He said quietly.

"He's so sweet, you wanna hold him?" Lucy questioned, Gray hastily shook his head, Happy chuckled.

"Umm Lucy?" Happy questioned, raising a small blue paw.

"Yeah Happy?"

"Natsu's basically a big baby now right?" He questioned. "Well, its been a couple hours since he got hit with that spell, and we have at least 2 more before we get to Fairy Tail. I've been with Natsu all day, he hasn't had a bathroom break once, he's gonna have to go soon," Happy explained, Lucy looked down at a peaceful looking Natsu.

"Oh Natsu," She sighed. "You better not pee on me," She said, "I don't have extra clothes," She explained as if Natsu could hear her, of course Natsu didn't answer her. Lucy leaned back on the seat, wrapping one arm protectively over her friend, and closed her eyes. She was woken by Gray when the train rolled slowly into the station with a loud hiss that jerked Natsu from sleep. Lucy stood up and stretched, before taking Natsu's hand and leading him off the train. Lucy couldn't help but chuckle at his awed face as he looked up and around at the grand train station. Happy jumped up onto his shoulder making him giggle and Happy smile. Gray said nothing, Lucy was getting annoyed.

"Gray. We can't change this right now, maybe we'll find a cure I don't know. But try and make the best of it and quiet pouting!" She snapped, of course Gray said nothing but lowered his head in his jacket as if he were trying to hide inside it. Lucy turned her attention back at Natsu who was laughing as Happy waved his tail in his face, the blue fur tickling Natsu's nose. Lucy ruffled his hair. After a little bit of walking they soon reached Fairy Tail, Natsu's eyes widened at the building. Lucy laughed.

"Yeah. You remember this place right?" She cooed, "Come on bud," She said leading him inside. Lucy had already called Makarov about Natsu and she hoped he had explained what happened to the rest of the guild members, she knew that they would have mixed reactions, Natsu would probably get scared. She didn't want that to happen. Lucy was correct, everyone in the guild already knew what happened and were very caring to Natsu, Erza especially. Natsu screeched running from Lucy's side into Erza's open arms, she scooped him into a hug.

"Hey buddy," She cooed ruffling his hair. Chuckling Lucy walked over.

"Hey Erza, I know this is fast but can you watch him? Only for like an hour, I just have to run to the store to get some supplies for him," Lucy explained, Erza nodded with a smile while Natsu marveled at her armor. "Thanks!" Lucy called, heading toward the door.

"You comin' Happy?" She called,

"Aye!" Happy called, she could heard the click of his claws as he ran across the wooden floor to her side.

"Aye!" Natsu called happily back, making nearly everyone coo.

"I'll be back Natsu!" Happy called, padding out the door after Lucy. Natsu lifted his hand and waved, Happy waved back before disappearing around a corner. As promised Lucy returned less than an hour later and Natsu was very, very excited to see her much to everyone's amusement.

"Hey buddy," She said giving him a hug, he very happily returned it, when they broken apart Natsu let out a massive yawn rubbing his eyes. 

"Are you tired?" Lucy asked, stating the obvious. Natsu nodded, "Okay. Let's head back to my house and get you ready for bed," Lucy said, lifting Natsu into her arms and turning toward the door after wishing everyone a good night. Natsu turned around and flashed them his smile, waving to them. Everyone waved back. When they got back to Lucy's house she set Natsu down on the couch and walked into the room to get her bed ready for him. She stopped when she heard Natsu crying, she ran back into the living room. He was sitting on the couch holding a pillow tightly and sobbing. She didn't see the problem at first and walked over to pick him up, then she noticed the growing wet spot on his pants.

"Oh Natsu, it's okay," She tried to comfort him. "It's okay," She promised, stroking his hair, Natsu turned his head and buried it in Lucy's shoulder. It was what felt like a long time before Natsu finished and allowed Lucy to lift him up and bring him into her room. 

"Wow, you must of really had to go huh?" Lucy cooed as she slid his soiled pants off, he ignored her and cooed to himself looking up at the ceiling. She slid a diaper in between his legs and rubbed his stomach as she strapped it, sliding on a new pair of pants and helping him sit up, she then changed his shirt. He cuddled against her chest with another adorable yawn. "Do you want your pacifier?" She asked, grabbing it from the bag of supplies, he nodded slowly and opened his mouth. Chuckling, Lucy slid it in gently. Natsu closed his mouth and began to suckle slowly, his eyes growing heavy. 

"Do you want something to eat before we go to bed bud?" She asked, Natsu shook his head. "Okay," She said, rubbing his back. She stood up and pulled the blankets back before gently lying Natsu down on the bed and tucking him in before crawling into the bed behind him. She pulled the blankets over them and wrapped her arm protectively over Natsu, her hand resting on his stomach. Natsu rolled over and buried his face into her chest, closing his eyes. 

"Mommy?" He mumbled quietly behind the pacifier, Lucy was shocked but said nothing. 

"Yeah buddy?" She asked, rubbing his back. He yawned again, snuggling closer against her. 

"Sing?" He asked, Lucy smiled and nodded her head. 

Hush, little baby, don't say a word.  
Momma's gonna buy you a mockingbird

And if that mockingbird won't sing,  
Momma's gonna buy you a diamond ring

And if that diamond ring turns brass,  
Momma's gonna buy you a looking glass

And if that looking glass gets broke,  
Momma's gonna buy you a billy goat

And if that billy goat won't pull,  
Momma's gonna buy you a cart and bull

And if that cart an bull turn over,  
Momma's gonna buy you a dog named Rover

And if that dog named Rover won't bark  
Momma's gonna buy you a horse and cart

And if that horse and cart fall down,  
You'll still be the sweetest little baby in town.

She finished the song with a smile on her face, Natsu was sound asleep snoring lightly and peacefully. Lucy felt tears in her eyes and hugged Natsu tightly. 

"I love you Natsu, I'll be your mommy, I'll take care of you forever. You're be my baby, I'll be your mommy. I love you so much Natsu," She said, kissing the top of his head, before closing her eyes and letting herself drift into a happy sleep. From across the room Happy smiled at the sight before hoping nimbly onto the bed and curling up on Natsu's side and drifting off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy woke up first the next morning, to her surprise Natsu had woken up only once the night before; to be changed. When she awoke the morning sun was shining brightly through her window, Natsu was lying on his back, his mouth open, drooling and snoring, his hand resting on Lucy's stomach, his other hand on a sleeping Happy. She didn't want to get up in fear she'd wake him, so she grabbed her book of the bedside table and began to read, after looking at the clock which read 5:46, it was still fairly early. She'd only been reading for about half an hour when Natsu rolled over and opened his eyes with an adorable yawn. Lucy marked her place and turned to face him.

"Hey buddy," She said, tucking a piece of his pink hair behind his ear. He sat up and Lucy helped him out of the bed.

"You want your pacifier?" She asked offering it to him, he nodded and took it placing it in his mouth. "You want to go and play?" She asked, when she went shopping yesterday she had grabbed a bunch of toys for him, Natsu nodded with a smile and let Lucy carry him into the living room.

"Okay sweetheart, you play for a little while. I'm gonna go make myself breakfast okay?" She asked ruffling his hair, he nodded reaching for the toy cars. "Happy can you watch him? Just make sure he doesn't need anything?" Lucy asked smiling, Happy nodded so she went into the kitchen. She sat down at the kitchen table, taking a bit of her toast, the bread crunching slowly as she bit down. She sighed to herself, and opened her journal which she kept on the table, opening it to a blank page and marking the date at the top. She smiled as she heard Natsu playing in the other room, he was making noises and she could hear him running around the living room. She stared at the blank page for a while before bringing her pen down and beginning to write -

7/21/16

Natsu called my Mommy last night. At first I wasn't sure what to think of it. It's a big transition, a big change. I've gone from Natsu's best friend to his caregiver in a matter of days, it's hard but I think I'm taking it well. Happy's taken it amazingly, Natsu adores him. Happy always curls against Natsu on the couch, and lets him play with his tail. Gray isn't taking it very well, I kind of wonder why. Natsu and Gray were rivals, they hated each other, they were always arguing. Yelling at each other with the dumbest nicknames, it was kind of cute in a way. But I don't understand why he's so upset about it. It's just a spell therefore I'm sure there's a cure, he said on the train that Natsu was still a friend. It's almost like Gray feels like Natsu died. Maybe I'll take him over to see Gray later today, Gray just needs to spend time with Natsu to understand. Natsu's a sweetheart, he was, and still is now. He's playing with his toys right now, I can hear him, Happy's with him. I'm going to take care of Natsu until we find a cure, and if their isn't a cure I'll still take care of him. I'll be his mommy, and everything is going to be okay. 

Lucy closed her journal with another sigh and lifted her head when she heard Natsu wander in. He was clutching the stuffed dragon she had bought him tightly to his chest. 

"Hey bud. Are you hungry?" She asked, Natsu nodded with a small yawn, he still looked really tired. Happy padded in behind him and climbed onto the table. "What'd you name your dragon?" Lucy questioned with a smile as she warmed up a bottle for him. 

"Iggy!" Natsu chorused happily. Lucy smiled again, of course he had named it after Igneel, apparently Happy had a similar thought. Still smiling at him Lucy lifted Natsu into her arms and offered him the bottle, he opened his mouth and took it gently, leaning his head on her chest and humming slightly behind the bottle. Lucy rubbed his stomach and kissed the top of his head, he held Iggy close against his chest, his eyelids growing heavy. 

"How are you tired sweetheart, you just woke up," Lucy chuckled, Natsu didn't answer. "Do you want to curl up on the couch and watch a movie?" Lucy asked, Natsu nodded slowly as he finished his bottle and let Lucy take it from him and set it on the table. 

"Okay big guy, let's go," She cooed taking him into the living room. 

"Cold," He muttered and he curled up on the couch watching Lucy as she turned the movie on. 

"Okay bud, let me get a blanket," She said walking down the hall, she came back and sat on the couch, Natsu leaned against her and Lucy draped the blanket over them. 

"Aye! Let me under!" Happy cried running into the room. Natsu laughed as Lucy held the blanket up enough for Happy to scurry underneath, about half an hour into the movie Lucy looked down at noticed that Natsu had fallen asleep. So she turned the movie off and lay down on the couch, lying Natsu in front of her. She wrapped her arm around him, and buried her face in his soft pink hair and let herself drift off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

When Lucy woke up she decided to wake Natsu as well, otherwise he'd never sleep that night. He whined, and buried his face in their pillow with a sigh. Lucy chuckled and rubbed his back. 

"I know bud, but you gotta get up," She said standing and stretching before going into the kitchen and grabbing Natsu's shoes. She decided they were going to go to Gray's house. She hoped, Gray would have a change of heart over Natsu's 'situation' When she went back into the living room Natsu was playing with Happy. 

"Come here Natsu, do you want to go see Gray?" She asked, Natsu turned to look at her. 

"Ray?" He asked, cocking his head to the side. Lucy nodded with a smile. Natsu walked over to her.

"Actually, you probably need to be changed before we go," She said, Natsu shook his head quickly. "I know buddy, but you don't want to sit in it all day do you?" She asked, picking him up and bringing him into her bedroom. Natsu began to cry. 

"Oh Natsu, it's okay buddy. Shhhh, it's okay," She promised, laying him down on the bed. Happy walked in and hopped onto the bed and tried to keep his friend entertained by letting Natsu play with his soft tail, now distracted Natsu stopped crying and Lucy changed him quickly. 

"Okay sweetheart. All done!" She cooed, lifting him up and throwing the old diaper away. She handed him his pacifier and set him down on the table so she could help him put his shoes on. "Do you want to show Gray your dragon?" She questioned him, offering the stuffed to him. He took it happily and let Lucy help him stand up. 

"Okay bud let's go," She said, taking his hand and together they walked the short distance to Gray's house. Gray opened the door and invited them inside. 

"Holy crap Gray! It's freezing in here!" Lucy complained. 

"Cold!" Natsu agreed, Gray chuckled. 

"Well, I am an Ice wizard," Gray said, crossing his arms over his chest. "Can I ask why you're here?" 

"We just came by for a visit. We won't stay for long. Natsu wanted to show you his dragon," Lucy said with a smile. 

"Ray!" Natsu cried running at Gray and pulling him into a tight hug. Gray looked uncomfortable at first but was soon hugging Natsu back. They let go and Natsu held his toy up happily. 

"That's a pretty cool dragon buddy! What'd you name him?" Gray cooed, Lucy smiled at them. 

"Iggy!" Natsu cried. Gray chuckled. 

"His names Iggy? That's an awesome name!" Gray promised, Natsu nodded proudly. Happy hopped onto Natsu's shoulder resulting in a giggle from the fire mage. 

"Hey Natsu? I was just about to go to the guild, but do you want me to come back to Lucy's house and play with you?" Gray asked. Natsu nodded with a massive smile. Lucy beamed, happy that Gray had a change of heart toward Natsu. 

"Is that okay Lucy?" Gray asked looking past Natsu at her. 

"Of course!" She said. 

"Okay, why don't you go back with Lucy. And I'll be over soon okay bud?" Gray said, ruffling Natsu's hair. Natsu nodded happily and turned to leave with Lucy following close behind.


End file.
